


a day of activities.

by razussy



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Apotheosis, Gift Fic, Oneshot, Other, they r bffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: colonel schaeffer is in town, and melissa has a day of events planned for the two of them.
Relationships: Melissa & Colonel Schaeffer (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	a day of activities.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoya113](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/gifts).



> oh man i hope i am able to capture these two well !! i haven't rlly written anything on them hah hah yikes anyways pls enjoy best friends hanging out :))

"you didn't tell me we were doing things today."

melissa tapped her thumbs on the wheel as she drove out of town, enjoying the sights of nature emerging into view. in the seat besides her was schaeffer, who wished to be informed of any trips ahead of time than the day she arrives. it was an early morning in the lovely month of july, and peach season just began, a pleasant surprise to melissa when she read about it last week online. she's always wanted to pick fruit but never had the time; now that her closest friend happened to be visiting, she took the opportunity from the air and applied it here.  
"well, i knew you'd try to convince me my plans were weak, so i decided not to expose what we would be doing. but you might like our first stop of the day! we're going to go to the farm just a few miles away and take home some peaches and raspberries," said melissa, as she kept her focus on the road and smiled like a child. the colonel didn't like peaches, she thought the texture was odd, but she did enjoy some fresh raspberries when offered. she sat up straight and nodded; "yes, i might like it."  
"good! since it's sunday, i doubt there will be many visitors there to get in our way." she chirped in response to her short sentence, knowing she wasn't much of a conversation type.

the silent ride to the farm that stood not too far from town went by fast, and by simple observations, schaeffer can tell it was going to be bothersome. she didn't say anything about it when she heard melissa's soft "oh" when she caught on to the many cars in the area reserved entirely on parking. they quickly found space and parked, both in sync when hopping out of the vehicle - it was small, yes, but melissa says it does its job with getting her to and from work and the store, so there were no complaints further than that. they walked together to where the owners were, the intern doing the talking and going through what they were allowed to do as she felt it was her duty to be the host. once given baskets specific for which fruits they'd want to pick, the owners pointed out there were signs they could read to understand the layout of the field, earning thanks from her as they walked off.

upon facing the infamous sign, the directions were chipped off greatly and partially covered with dirt and grim. "this is a well-managed place," mumbled schaeffer, as she nudged melissa at the side in a joking manner. half the time melissa had no idea if she was playing around or not, but she smiled anyway.  
"i guess we're going to have to figure it out ourselves!" she exclaimed, twirling a piece of her hair on her finger out of a nervous habit. she didn't appreciate that the sign she was about to depend on was not useful, but she rather get lost than go back and yell at the nice farmers about their illegible signs. so with that, they followed other guests down a trail they were hoping was one of the two fruits they planned on picking. fortunately, the guests unknowingly lead them to where the raspberries were, causing the colonel to pick-up pace to a spot that wasn't too crowded. melissa followed, smiling at her eagerness. or, at least she thought it was.

"do you see any good ones?" asked melissa, as she brushed some of her hair out of her face while inspecting the many berries on the short bushes. there wasn't a real response, just a grunt from her as she was on her knees pushing some leaves out of the way to see if the best ones were covered. after a moment, she began taking the fruit off the small branches, plopping them in her basket. the intern joined, humming as she went for the ones that looked decent enough to eat and didn't have any little bugs sleeping on them. as the picking began, she started to appreciate the gentle sun against her face, compared to the painful afternoon sun that made her dangerously tired; schaeffer, however, doesn't think much of it and most likely has been through worse heat than a simple summer day. suddenly, she stood back up on her feet in a swift motion and looked down at her.  
"i'm done."  
"oh, really? there's not a lot in your basket-"  
"i'm fine with this." she said then helped melissa up, who quickly snatched her own basket and lightly giggled at her friend. "let's go find the peaches now, then. i wonder if anyone has an idea on where they are?"

it took more time than she thought to find where her favorite fruit was kept, relieved they made it before the scheduled hour she planned on leaving for the next activity. since this was mainly for melissa, schaeffer helped her grab a small amount she believed were ripe then sort of stood at the side, watching. this didn't bother either of them, it has become a norm in their friendship - when one is involved in doing something they enjoy, the other will patiently sit besides them and witness it happen than be apart of it. there are times where they both like a specific thing and the adrenaline rises for the two of them, it becoming relentless and chaotic, but ends with a fulfilling feeling. melissa eventually stood from her spot after checking her watch and dusted off her skirt.  
"we better get going! keeping on time is important, since i'm assuming tonight you need to leave again?" she asked and held her hand, leading the way of where they originally entered. schaeffer held her hand back, used to whenever she wanted physical contact.  
"your assumption is correct."  
"great! let's get a move on." she hummed, continuing to walk without informing the other what was to be expected next.

-

out of everything she have chose, all the stores and places and even towns, it had to be the local barnes & nobles. a fact about schaeffer is she hated reading, and that's just to put it nicely. melissa knew this, why would she purposely bring her to a place that is going to make her miserable? she slumped in the car seat and heard her friend laugh quietly at her reaction to the place.  
"i know what you're thinking, and the answer is no, you aren't being forced to read. i thought it would be nice to have our snack here and read a story to you before we get lunch! i haven't had time to read lately, and you don't know many books and their interesting worlds, so it's perfect for both of us." she reasoned, which made the colonel feel just a bit better. she reminded her that she would be stopped constantly to explain a word or phrase, melissa shrugging it off and saying it doesn't bother her; she enjoyed being able to help out, especially if the person she's helping is a bit older and usually knows more information than an average young adult.

inside, schaeffer was already lost on how such a store could own this many copies of hundreds- no, thousands of books, including spots to lounge around and read, pay for the books different people would check out briefly then put back on the shelf, and have a literal coffee shop in the center. it didn't make sense to her, but melissa adored it. she dragged her to one of the lounging areas and let her sit down in one of the comfortable chairs.  
"let me go find something! i'll try to make it history related, if you even like that sort of thing." she told her and put a thumbs up, receiving a nod of acknowledgement before going off to one section of the fancy library. as schaeffer sat there, she watched a few kids run around in the kid section, some loudly reading a children's book that sounded familiar. it was doctor seuss, she remembers looking at the drawings in those stories as a child, not caring for the rhymes or themes behind the lines. it annoyed her but she ignored it, going on to watch other adults take books off shelves and read the summary page or back of it; watching their facial expression concentrate on the words, then either proceed to make a face of interest or boredom. it was funny to her how often the reaction commonly was to put the stories back on the shelf and move on, she would have never thought others were very picky when it came to material or plots.

melissa returned to her side and pulled up a bean bag in front of her, plopping herself in it. "i found a fiction novel having to deal with world war two, so get ready for sadness!" she joked and managed to catch the colonel smile at what she said, cracking open the book to the first page. the new book scent made her let out a sigh of content, trusting the book will be good just from how nice the pages and ink smelt. as she read the paragraphs at a steady pace, she'd take a second to pop a raspberry in her mouth and appreciate the sweetness of its juice, or try her best to explain certain points to the other when she became confused. it was relaxing. she continued to read, she had thoughts on schaeffer's role in peip and the idea of being in the military; she's only read about the terrible outcomes of war or the training in the sites, along with movies from different perspectives than america, and she has to admit... it scared her. she's seen the scars that kissed on her friend's body, some looking as though they were deep and painful. she didn't want to one day be waiting for her to visit hatchetfield, then one day she never comes home. she's just gone. since they aren't family, she wouldn't even be informed of her "disappearance", would she? it stressed her out, and this became visible as she flipped the pages.

"are you okay?" asked schaeffer, her voice cutting melissa off from reading the text and her racing thoughts. "you sound like you're going to cry."  
"oh uh, yes! i am okay, sorry, hah hah- it's just, you know, it is upsetting that so many people died for who they were," said melissa with a weak laugh, fixing her glasses then playing with her hair. she noticed she only got through the prologue and two chapters, disappointing her for a moment, but she knew she is unable to proceed with reading it. she closed the novel and smiled over at the colonel. "maybe we should just go get lunch now, huh?"  
"if that's what you want." she replied with an emotionless tone, not picking up on the uneasy body language. it isn't her fault, emotions wasn't in her field of work. melissa nodded quickly then stood up, going to where she grabbed the book and put it back in its same space. they left barnes & nobles without another word.

-

the go-to diner to eat at wasn't anything special; a small but comfortable sandwich shop that had fun decorations on the walls and counters, along with delicious scents of their toasted slices of bread. plants of wide-ranging sizes scattered around to make a fun atmosphere, some even hanging on the ceiling by hooks that look to have been installed in the building's original blueprints before it was bought out. melissa had a habit of sitting in there for hours on end, taking in the nice vibes it radiates with every visit. schaeffer just liked the owner's appreciation for plants, and how well they could put together simple foods - this is probably the only place she trusted to make her favorite sandwiches. they took their orders and sat at an empty table in the farthest corner, next to the window that displayed the outside world.

"it's getting a bit hot, isn't it?" melissa fanned her hand in front of her face, this gesture not helping cool her down in the slightest.  
"i can tell them to turn down the a/c."  
"oh no, don't do that, it's fine! i just don't entirely enjoy summer's extreme heat."  
"ah, i remember, you are more of a spring fan," said schaeffer, as she nodded in understanding. she folded her arms on the tabletop and hunched over a bit, her legs spread as if it was a personal challenge to see how long she could get away with it. very rebellious of her feminine side, it seems.  
melissa smoothed out her shirt, smiling at the fact she remembered. "it doesn't make me want to tear off my skin, or struggle to find a matching outfit for the season." she went on, despite her friend hearing the explanation more than a few times. she has a habit of repeating herself, forgetting that others have the ability to retain information, and doesn't stop herself from hitting each and every detail on why spring was the best out of all the seasons. schaeffer listened again, clocking out of reality in the middle portion, though snapped back to the person in front of her whenever melissa laughed about... whatever was funny that she said.

their numbers were called and schaeffer was the one to get up to fetch their food, her excuse being that melissa had already been the lead for the entire day and they usually took turns with that sort of thing when they hang out in town. their lunch was usually always ate in a comfortable silence, the two more focused to get their food done before continuing with their day; however, the colonel tends to be too fast for her, and it leaves her waiting on the intern to finish for more than ten minutes. sometimes she wonders if the other took the time to think about the different flavors that clashed together like an ancient painting, and to answer her question, she does. schaeffer likes how the human body can identify the many different tastes without a second thought, but she's so used to wasting no time with eating that she spends that waiting period to think of it, ignoring melissa's distress expression when it comes to practically shoving the meal down her throat.  
when she did complete it, though, she leaned back in her chair and furrowed her brows in disgust. "i regret doing that." she said under her breath and looked at the colonel when she let out a chuckle, not seeing a smile form at the ends of her mouth. it felt good to get her to laugh, whether it was on purpose or on accident, she felt like she achieved some sort of mission as soon as she hears a laugh or sees a grin.

they left the shop with their arms linked together, thanking the owners before the door closed. almost immediately after, schaeffer turned to face her; "what else do you have planned?" she asked, seeing her face change its expression for a second.  
"i- well, i didn't really get past lunch since you knocked at my door while i was figuring it out," said melissa, half smiling as a form of an apology. "but if there's anything you want to do, i'm down!"  
"i want to see your cat." she said then walked to where the car was parked, melissa taken off guard by the statement but followed her, anyway. she guesses the day was done for the two of them.

-

"she must be hiding right now, i'm sorry," said melissa, as she left her bedroom and rounded the couch to sit besides the colonel. she shrugged stiffly and looked around the apartment, inspecting to see if there was anything new to be pointed out. there wasn't, the same old paintings and little trinkets placed neatly on the tables and shelves and counters. definitely not her type of interior design, but it fit the intern's personality very well. the two sat together with their minds off in different worlds, most likely trying to think of something to talk about or do for the rest of the time. she began to play with her hair for the third time today and glanced at her.  
"schaef? can i ask you a favor?" she asked, seeing the colonel look at her with an eyebrow raised.  
"what is it?"  
"please be careful when you go back," melissa paused for a second. "don't- don't get yourself killed, i mean. you're one of my closest friends, i can't lose you out of the blue. you- you shouldn't be gone so soon. just, i don't know, try your best not to get into a super deadly situation? i mean- yeah, if it's war, that's already deadly, but it's a terrible thing you are careless and don't think ahead and i may never understand but i really care for you and you should care about yourself, you know?"

ah shit, that took a turn. melissa was quick to fix her breathing and hold back any voice cracks, her gaze away from the other woman and onto her feet. "hah, uh, forget what i said, okay? that was a little selfish, ha, let's go find my cat." she went to stood up but her wrist was grabbed, flinching in surprise despite it not hurting. she was practically forced to look at schaeffer, who looked more or less unaffected by her words.  
"is this what you were upset with earlier?"  
"what? oh, uh, maybe. but it doesn't matter, we can drop it, i know this isn't the best topic for you." she tried to encourage letting go of what she mentioned, but her grip stayed firm on her wrist. she fucked up, she was mad at her and now she's going to lose her bond, she can already see it - she won't have any more surprise visits or trips to the diner or talks about the seasons. she felt like she could cry, cry for ruining everything with her concerns and constant worrying. just then, though, she was pulled back down on the couch and held in schaeffer's arms; the gesture caused her to break and begin to sob into her chest.

this was awkward for schaeffer, no doubt about that, but she got that her work to others isn't an everyday job filled with regular, repetitive events that had a low chance of harm being committed in any way, shape, or form. maybe she still needs to understand why exactly others would value her life to a high state, but for now she's focused on getting the other to quit her crying. it took a while, along with babbled apologies and reassurance in the usual monotone voice, but melissa was able to pull herself together and sit up from the embrace. the both were silent for another few minutes, her cat deciding to appear last minute and rub against their legs.  
"i should be more considerate of you and your job," started melissa. "i know you enjoy it and it helps you in a way that i wouldn't personally do if i were upset."  
"same for me. it's complicated feelings i don't want to discuss, but i should better understand where you are coming from. getting out of the comfort zone and facing the truth is..."  
"terrifying?"  
"yeah, we could go with that," said schaeffer, as she looked at the intern with a forced smile. it was for some form of comfort, but really it just made melissa hold back a laugh.  
"don't do that, smiling isn't necessary." she watched her fake grin fall back into its regular spot, which looked best on her, then moved her gaze down to the cat.

they moved on from the tension, playing with her pet for the rest of the night as it seemed to miss schaeffer (though schaeffer definitely felt less than neutral for the feline), and that was that. the colonel said her goodbyes when it neared ten o'clock, and left without another word or phrase, indicating that it was time for melissa to get ready for bed. as she did so, her tired mind tried to think more of the events that took place after all the fun they had, but it seemed she did not hold much energy for that nightly routine. she simply went to her bedroom and fell asleep with her cat at the foot of her bed.  
in the car with her peeps, schaeffer stayed silent the entire ride while john and xander discussed things she couldn't care less about. she was too stubborn to admit to anyone else she may need the help to accept whatever she was feeling, and to read the room when it was an inappropriate time to be ignorant, but she'll get there. she'll get there for her sake, and for melissa's sake. what else does she have to live for?

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for the out of no where cHange in tone things came up and i may have projected but mwah ily zoya happy early birthday !<33


End file.
